JA Mason
by Divergent in District 11
Summary: Jack-Astrid Mason is a 18 year old girl in the Enchanted Forest. She knew Peter Pan before he went to Neverland, and she knows the queen well. The first couple chapters are before the curse, and I'll make it clear when the curse hits. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I really like this series called 'Once Upon A Time,' so I thought I'd make a fanfiction. This is just a bit before the curse so you know my character. **

I sit, legs bent, heart pounding in the brunch above the queen. I slowly take an arrow from my quiver and nock it on the string. I pull back the string slowly, and quietly. Pulling it back to the tip of my mouth. I aim it at her head, not her heart. Like the evil queen would leave her own heart in her body? Hundreds want to kill her. Aim at the source of her, the brain.

"I'll kill you. Goodbye, evil queen." I mutter to myself, and let the arrow fly. The queen turns around. Fear fills me, and I wave my hand around my body, hiding myself from her view. The arrow stops in front of her.

"Damnit." I mutter. The queen looks around, and I turn myself into an older girl, with freackles, and red hair. Shorter, and skinny. There, no one will know I'm Jack-Astrid Mason. I vanish the bow, jump down, and walk acouple metres, and hide behind a tree. I then walk forward, towards the queen.

"Did you see who fired this arrow?"

"No, your magictsy. I saw it flying down though." I place my finger to the left of where I was, and run it down to the queen. "But I don't know where the are know. I mean, how could the person just vanish?"

"How would I kn-Magic."  
"Magic, your Highness?"

"Yes, you do know what that is? Don't you?"

"Yes, yes of course. I didn't think any but you, and Rumple Stiltkin would have magic. Oh, and faries of course."  
"There is another."  
"Who?" I say, feeling a little worried. Was that other me? I mean, I know I can do magic, but, just would she know? Rumple said he would never tell, we made a deal on it.

"Jack-Astrid Mason." She said. "She's a bandit. She studied dark magic."  
"Who, who taught her?" I ask, my worry rising.

"I do not know, but the person was powerful. And she is powerful."  
"More powerful then your mother?"

"She was trained since she could walk, her magic is strong. Yes, she is stronger then my mother. Much stronger."  
"As powerful as, the dark one?"

"Possibly." The queens eyes thinen. "Why do you need to know this?"  
"Is she stronger then you?"  
"Yes!"

"Right. That's sad for you." I push my hand forwards, sending her flying.

"Who are you?"

"Jacklena-Astrid Mason." I say proudly, shaking my head, and letting the charm fall down. "Good thing I know I'm stronger then you." The queen stares at me.

"Good thing I have a hundred men in front of me. GUARDS!" I groan, and feel four pairs of arms pull me off.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" I hiss, pushing forward.

"I know just what to do with you."

"What?" I say. The queen smiles, taking out a magic bean.  
"No."  
"Yes, now think, Neverland." The queen throws the bean down, and pushes me into it.

"TO NEVERLAND!" I scream, as I tumple down the portal. I land on the cold sand. I turn my head to spit out some wet sand out off my mouth. I bring my arm up, grabbing the sleeve and whipping my mouth.

"Jacklena?" I hear someone say.

"Peter Pan." I say, and see others beside him. "And the Lostboys." I then pass out


	2. Chapter 2

I roll over, stretching my legs and arms.

"Nice for you to wake up." Said a soft voice. I smile a little, opening my eyes. The place where I was sleeping was a camp. A camp with 15 teenaged boys surrounding it, staring at Pan and me. The camp where we are is in the middle of the forest. Or a forest.

"Where am I?" I try to push myself up, but Pan forces me to lye down again.

"Neverland."

"Neverland, are you kidding me?" I groan, pushing myself up again. "Peter Pan, are you telling me that you kidnapped all these teens?"  
"Not kidnapped. They were already Lost. Speaking of that subject, can, can you still hear the music?"  
"Pan."  
"Jack. I'm serious." He puts the flute up to his mouth, and plays. The music that comes from the pipe is slowly, soothing and clear. The Lost boys begin to smile, and start to dance, prancing around the fire. Smiling, singing in their own weird tones. Pan's playing speeds up, and I push some hair out of my face, and sigh. "Yes, I still hear the music."

"My Lost Girl." He smiles, holding out his hand. "Want to dance?" I roll my eyes, smiling. I take his hand, pulling myself up, and dance with the boys around the fire, as Pan plays. Its fun, being free from thinking. Even if its just for a little while. After Pan finishes, he gathers us around the fire.

"Let's welcome, our new friend, Jack-Astrid Mason!" The boys and I cheer.

"Oui, Ed. Battle our new friend."  
"Pan, are you crazy? I'll kill him!" I turn on him, summoning my own dagger, and pointing it at him.

"Come on. Just, don't use magic."  
"It's not the magic I'm worried about." I turn around, pointing my dagger at Ed.

"Enguarde, new girl."

"Hardly." I step forward, swinging my dagger, and pulling my sword out from my other side, swinging with it too. Ed dodges both, and swinges with his stick. _Stick_! I continue to advance, swinging at his feet and body. The blade drawns blood from were I swang. I continue to swing, faster. And I take a lung, swinging at his face with both weapons. The blades slice cuts in his face, and while his hand shoots up to whip the blood clean, I kick hard at his chest, making him fall over. Pointing my now slightly bloody blades at his neck, I chock my head to the side, and smile.

"Done?" The boy nods, and I stow my blades, offering him my hand. He takes it and I pull him up.

"You don't have to do that."  
"Pan." I look him over. Green outfit, his dirty blood hair swept over his forhead. "I want to." He stares at me, and I smile, turning to Ed.

"Look." I take out my sword again, slowly bringing it to his face. "What you should have done is brung your stick up. Good, but face it so the sharp of my blade is not against the stick. Otherwise I could carve it. Good. Now push back hard. Now my next move will most likely be turning over my sword, so its pointed to you. And thrusting it at you. Now block. Step to the side, which ever side, but le-right is safer. Good, but keep the blade up, okay? Now dig the stick under my sword, and push up. Okay, nice. Now head shot. Just duck, do not try to block, it will mostly end in your head being cut off. Good. The only time you don't duck is when they have you on the ground. So get on the ground, and I'm trying to get your neck. Either slide to the side, or change your sticks angle. More, it will feel weird. Good, place it against my sword, and push. Harder. Good. Now you kick my legs, and stand up. Don't do so now, though.

"Okay. Good. Now I'm going to go a bit faster, but no help. Ready? Lets go." I begin to bring my sword slowly towards his legs, and he jumps, but I could have still caught him. "No, when its high like this, jump back, and then thrust towards me. Lets do that again." I repeat, and he moves back, then thrusting. I easily block his thrust, and then try for his head, he ducks, and moves back. Smart kid. "Smart." I mutter, stepping forward, swinging and kicking him over, aiming for his neck, he changes the angle, but not enough, so I cut a little into his stick. He kicks my legs, or try's to, because I slip back, giving him just enough time to get out if he was fast enough. I advance again, swinging for his face, he blocks, and pushes my sword back, but I turn, then stab, and he doesn't block. "Don't let the turn foul you. Better though." I turn, putting my sword in my back sling, and sitting myself down next to Pan. Even though its been a year, he seems so much younger then me. Still 18, but he hasn't aged. None of these boys have since I have seen them, and I knew a few before they went. The Lost Boys. Pan called them. Lost Girl, Pan calls me. Guess we are all Lost in this little world of Neverland. I glance over at Pan, his head jerking up.

"What's up?"

"Someone has just left Neverland."

"And what, you can _feel_ them leaving."  
"Yes."  
"Can you leave?"  
"Yes."  
"The can I?" Pan looks at me, and gets up. Dangit. I need to get back to the Enchanted Forest, before Rumple is stupid enough to make somethings. When all the boys are asleep, I take a long look at them all. All lost, never felt love. Boys that feel unloved. I shake my head slightly, and trot over to Pan. Lyeing next to him are some clothes. Obviously for a girl. I place my hand over them, and bring my hand to my chest, streaching my arms out to look at the clock which now lyes on my back, and the tight clothes I'm now wearing. I look at Peter Pan. Sleeping peacefully not knowing I'm leaving.

"Bye bye." I mutter, kissing his check, and running into the forest.


End file.
